M. Pokora
M. Pokora ou Matt Pokora, né le 26 septembre 1985 sous le nom de Matthieu Tota à Strasbourg dans le département du Bas-Rhin, est un chanteur, auteur-compositeur-interprète et danseur français de musique pop. D'origine polonaise, il est le fils de l'ancien footballeur professionnel André Tota. En 2003, il remporte la saison 3 de l'émission Popstars avec le groupe des Linkup. Après le premier album du groupe, Notre étoile, il décide de mener une carrière solo, et dévoile en novembre 2004 son premier album solo. Il a depuis publié 4 autres albums ainsi qu'un album live, et a remporté la première saison de l'émission Danse avec les stars sur TF1 en 2011. Biographie Enfance Matthieu Tota naît le 26 septembre 1985 d'un père footballeur d'origine polonaise, André Tota et d'une mère fonctionnaire. Il a un frère aîné, Julien Tota, qui lui fait découvrir la musique avec l'album Bad de Michaël Jackson. Matthieu Tota fréquente l'école élémentaire de la doctrine chrétienne à Strasbourg, puis le collège Paul-Émile-Victor à Mundolsheim et enfin le lycée professionnel Aristide-Briand, à Schiltigheim dans la banlieue de Strasbourg. Popstars et Linkup (2003-2004) A l'adolescence, il fait partie d'un groupe de R'n'B, Mic Unity. Mais c'est au travers de l'émission de télé-réalité Popstars, diffusée sur M6 en 2003, que sa carrière va réellement démarrer et lui offrir la notoriété auprès du grand public. Le concept du programme consiste, après une série de sélections, à la formation d'un groupe de chanteurs de type boys band ou girl group. Au fil du programme, Matthieu est sélectionné pour former le groupe victorieux aux côtés de deux acolytes, Lionel et Otis. Sous le nom Linkup, les trois garçons connaissent une gloire aussi immédiate qu'éphémère. Si leur premier single Mon étoile devient un tube (n°1 des ventes en France), l'album Notre étoile ne connaît qu'un succès d'estime, tout comme les singles suivants, Une seconde d'éternité et You and me bubblin (enregistré avec le groupe britannique Blue). Quelques mois plus tard, le groupe se sépare. Matthieu Tota commence alors à travailler sur un projet d'album en solo et collabore avec les producteurs du milieu R'n'B Kore & Skalp. M. Pokora (2004) : Premier album solo Matthieu Tota se choisit un nom de scène et se fait désormais appeler « Matt Pokora » (« pokora » signifiant « humilité » en polonais). Cependant, une polémique éclate quant à l'usage de ce pseudonyme, le chanteur Matt Houston, également chanteur de musique urbaine, lui intentant un procès sous le prétexte que la confusion était permise. Le jugement donne gain de cause au plaignant et Matthieu doit se trouver un nouveau nom, optant alors pour « M. Pokora ». Son premier album, M. Pokora (à l'origine Matt Pokora), voit le jour en 2004. Plusieurs singles à succès en sont extraits, tels Showbiz (The Battle), Elle me contrôle (en collaboration avec la chanteuse Sweety) et Pas sans toi. Ce premier essai est plutôt concluant pour Matthieu et sa maison de disques, Universal, puisque l'album se voit certifié disque d'or. Player (2006) Son second album, Player, sort en 2006, et se classe n°1 des ventes, porté par le single De retour, en collaboration avec Tyron Carter. Pour réaliser cet album, il fait notamment appel au duo de producteurs belges Bionix, Rachid Mir et Christian Dessart, et collabore avec Red Rat, sur son second single Oh la la la (Sexy Miss), et Zoxea. Ici encore, il mélange R'n'B, pop et crunk'n b, visant un public plutôt jeune et féminin. Il enregistre alors une adaptation du titre de Ricky Martin It's Alright, en duo avec ce dernier, qui se vend à plus de 100 000 exemplaires. Alors que l'album atteint les 200 000 ventes, paraît un dernier single, Mal de guerre, au succès plus relatif. Il entame une tournée d'une trentaine de dates en France, Player Tour, dont un soir à Bercy devant 15 000 personnes (le prix des places étant toutefois particulièrement peu élevé). Un DVD du spectacle, Player Tour Live, est édité, ainsi qu'un livre de photos, Et je me souviens de toi, retraçant la tournée. Il crée alors son propre label, M2theP Entertainment, et signe notamment Tyron Carter (devenu Yohann Malory, signé chez Universal depuis), qui publie le single Ne me dis pas (en collaboration avec Pokora) et l'album Mon hold-up, sans connaître le succès. MP3 (2008) : L'aventure internationale et la mise en retrait Après un projet avorté d'album en anglais avec sa maison de disques, il signe un contrat international avec Capitol Records et EMI pour être distribué dans 30 pays. Il doit alors réaliser deux albums, un en français pour le marché francophone et un en anglais pour le marché international, mais décide de n'en faire qu'un seul en anglais (avec deux titres en français pour le marché francophone). Après avoir interprété Promiscuous avec Nelly Furtado lors des NRJ Music Awards 2007, il reste en contact avec l'entourage de la chanteuse et notamment Timbaland, qui acceptera de travailler sur le 3 albums du chanteur, MP3. Le premier single, Dangerous, paraît début 2008. Atteignant la première place des ventes en France, il connaît également un certain succès en Europe, notamment en Suède, en Finlande, en Bulgarie, en Allemagne, et en Pologne. L'album MP3 sort le 24 mars 2008 en France ainsi que dans 27 pays, et est bien accueilli par la critique, qui souligne une bonne production qui "n'a rien à envier aux grosses productions de ses homologues américains", notant toutefois de trop grandes ressemblances avec Justin Timberlake. En France, l'album est certifié que disque d'or (75 000 exemplaires vendus), un résultat souvent jugé décevant. Le chanteur déplorera par la suite un plan social à EMI, qui en aurait perturbé la promotion. Les singles suivants (They Talk Shit About Me avec Verse, Sur ma route et Catch me if you can) passeront relativement inaperçus, malgré une promotion internationale. La tournée Catch Me Tour 2008 se déroule à l'automne 2008, mais voit certaines dates annulées, faute de réservations. En janvier 2009, il est toutefois récompensé dans la catégorie « Artiste pop international de l’année » aux Eska Music Awards en Pologne. Mise à jour (2010) Après une période de doutes suite à l'accueil mitigé réservé à son album international, le chanteur décide de revenir avec un album en français. Le premier extrait, en juin 2010, est Juste une photo de toi, une ballade ayant pour but de se démarquer par rapport à l'ambiance contemporaine pop/dance. Durant l'été 2010, il participe à la tournée FDJ/NRJ 12 L'album Mise à jour sort, quant à lui, le 24 août 2010. L'album reçoit à la fois des critiques positives, qui soulignent son côté intime et le fait qu'il dévoile une facette plus sensible du chanteur, et négatives, qualifiant sa musique de pop-RnB sans relief. Après un nouveau single, Mirage, et un concert à l'Olympia le 21 décembre 2010, il reçoit en janvier 2011 deux NRJ Music Awards 2011 : Artiste masculin francophone et Chanson française de l'année pour Juste une photo de toi. Après la cérémonie, une polémique éclate quant à la légitimité des prix décernés à M. Pokora et à Jenifer, ceux-ci n'ayant pas connu de grand succès cette année-là. Du 12 février 2011 au 19 mars 2011, il fait partie des candidats de la saison 1 de l'émission Danse avec les stars sur TF1, aux côtés de la danseuse Katrina Patchett, qu'il remporte face à Sofia Essaïdi et David Ginola. Après avoir annoncé une nouvelle tournée, le Mise à jour Tour, il publie en avril la version anglophone de la chanson Si on échangeait les rôles sous le titre Finally Found Ya, ainsi qu'une reprise du titre À nos actes manqués, qui connaît un grand succès en France et se classe numéro 1, atteignant les 100 000 copies. L'album est alors réédité, incluant la reprise du trio Fredericks/Goldman/Jones, permettant à l'album de connaître une seconde vie, et d'être certifié double disque de platine, pour plus de 200 000 ventes. Fin août, sort le dernier extrait de l'album, En attendant la fin. À la poursuite du bonheur (2012) Après avoir remporté deux nouveaux NRJ Music Awards (Artiste masculin francophone et Chanson francophone de l'année pour À nos actes manqués), paraît Juste un instant, premier extrait de l'album À la poursuite du bonheur qui sort le 19 mars 2012. Les singles suivants, On est là, Merci d'être et Si tu pars, passeront relativement inaperçus. Il démarre à partir du 3 mai une grande tournée à travers la France, À la poursuite du bonheur Tour, comprenant notamment un passage par le Zénith de Paris le 12 mai, et deux dates Bercy en décembre 2012 (30 000 personnes sur les deux dates, avec des prix allant de 25 à 35 €). Le 22 décembre, il participe à l'émission spéciale ''« Danse avec les stars » fête Noël'', où il termine 3ème de la compétition, derrière Amel Bent et Sofia Essaïdi. Alors qu'il remporte à nouveau le prix de l'Artiste masculin francophone de l'année aux NRJ Music Awards 2013, son album est réédité, incluant cinq inédits, dont Envole-moi en duo avec Tal, premier extrait de la compilation Génération Goldman. L'album se voit alors certifié triple disque de platine en France, pour plus de 300 000 ventes, et disque de platine en Belgique. Un album/DVD live, A la poursuite du bonheur Tour/Live à Bercy, paraît en mars 2013, et atteint la première place des ventes dès sa sortie. Robin des bois (2013) En septembre 2012, M. Pokora annonce qu'il tiendra le rôle principal de la comédie musicale Robin des Bois prévue pour septembre 2013. L'histoire s'inspire de la légende médiévale, mais se situe une quinzaine d'années après que Robin des Bois et Marianne se soient séparés. L'album Robin des Bois - Ne renoncez jamais paraît le 25 mars 2013. Un premier single, Un monde à changer, interprété par Nyco Lilliu a été lancé le 26 septembre 2012, suivi en janvier par Le jour qui se rêve, interprété par M.Pokora, et À nous, interprété par M. Pokora, Nyco Lilliu et Marc-Antoine. Autres apparitions Le 2 août 2011, il participe au match Manchester United/Olympique de Marseille, à Monaco, pour l'association de Pascal Olmeta Un sourire, un espoir pour la vie. Il participe également en 2011 au single Des Ricochets avec une soixantaine d'artistes dans le cadre de l'Unicef. En 2012, il intègre la troupe des Enfoirés. Le 26 mars 2012, il participe en compagnie d'autres artistes (dont Patrick Bruel, Amel Bent, Christophe Maé, Inna Modja...) au concert pour l'association Les Orphelins de Makala au Zénith de Lille (concert organisé par Rio Mavuba, le fondateur de l'association, également joueur et capitaine du LOSC Lille Métropole). Environnement artistique Style musical, thèmes et influences La musique de M. Pokora provient de différents styles musicaux, dont le RnB, la pop, l'electro, mais aussi le hip-hop, le crunk, l'urban, l'eurodance, la house ou des sons clubs en fonction de ses albums. Au cours de sa carrière, le chanteur délaisse peu à peu le R'n'B pour des sonorités plus pop. Pour son album MP3, il aborde tout à tour "la déception et la trahison en amour" avec Treason, s'inspire de We Are the World pour Through the eyes et son adaptation en français avec Sur ma route. "Ce genre de chansons avec les chorales, le piano, les violons sont selon moi très fortes émotionnellement. Ce sont en plus des morceaux très fédérateurs. C’est aussi le but de Through the eyes qui est ainsi « Jacksonien » dans le sens où j’ai voulu parler des enfants, de la misère, mais surtout de la nécessité de voir l’état du monde à travers les yeux d’un enfant, explique Pokora. Quant à la version francophone, la chanson parle du divorce de ses parents, à qui il n'en veut pas. Nous avons continué à avancer et cela fait de moi ce que je suis devenu, poursuit Pokora. Pour son album Mise à jour, la chanteur aborde plusieurs thèmes tels que l'amour, la séduction, la manipulation des sentiments dans Juste une photo de toi, mais aussi les doutes, son grand-père et la société. Dans Mirage, les paroles projettent l'auditeur dans la tête de Pokora "envoûté par les charmes d'une inconnue". La chanson Comme un soldat, qui parle de son grand-père, est une chanson "au sens métaphorique de son propre combat dans le milieu de la musique". Dans l'album de nombreux morceaux sont consacrés à la gent féminine. Pokora explique "le jeu de la séduction dans la vie de tous les jours et j'essaie de le retranscrire dans mes morceaux. Puis, pour les morceaux un peu plus « romantiques », les plus belles chansons sont souvent écrites sur des histoires d'amour". La chanson En attendant la fin, écrite par Tyron Carter, évoque sa mère malade : Pokora y dévoile sa peur et sa perte d'espoir. Dans Sauvons ce qu'il nous reste, il aborde son "inquiétude devant l'état de la planète qui se dégrade". Pour cet album, il explique être influencé par des titres de David Guetta ou Taio Cruz. Tout comme pour Juste une photo de toi, qui pour lui ressemble à des chansons comme Take a Bow de Rihanna ou à Irreplaceable de Beyoncé Knowles. Discographie * 2004 : M. Pokora * 2006 : Player * 2008 : MP3 * 2010 : Mise À Jour * 2012 : A La Poursuite Du Bonheur * 2013 : Live à Bercy Récompenses et propositions *NRJ Music Awards : 9 *ESKA Music Award : 1 *Hit Machine d'Or : 1 Tournées * 2006/2007 : Player Tour * 2008/2009 : Catch me Tour * 2010/2011 : Mise à jour Tour * 2012 : A la poursuite du bonheur Tour DVD * 2005 : Un an avec M. Pokora * 2006 : 100% VIP * 2007 : Player Tour * 2013 : A la poursuite du bonheur Tour - Live À Bercy Filmographie * 2007 : Le Vilain Petit Canard et moi : Mosh (doublage) * 2011 : Miko & Cartman (sitcom) * 2011 : Firebreather (doublage) * 2013 : A La Poursuite Du Bonheur Tour - Live À Bercy]] (film) Bibliographie * Abécé, M. Pokora - La révolution R&B, Éditions de la Lagune, 2008 (déjà édité en 2006 sous le nom d'Arnaud Babion-Collet) * 2006 : Et je me souviens, Éditions K&B * 2008 : M. Pokora vu par, Éditions Broché Catégorie:Vainqueurs de téléréalité Catégorie:Candidats de Popstars